I'm Charmed?
by kitcatofthenight
Summary: When Harry finds out he has a godmother he never knew about, he contacts her, and she goes to England. After something happens at Hogwarts, brings him back to the USA with her. Problem? The Order thinks she's dead.
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story. I have Major Writers block from The Heirs, and i'm working on a story that isn't a fanfic with one of my friends plus finals...

Its all rather boring and confusing so i'll get on with the story.

HP/GW

Pr/SB

Pi/LW

Ph/BW/Coop

OC/Fred

HG/RW

**Chapter 1**

**(Hogwarts; Room of Requirement; 5:02 pm)**

"No Gin I need to do this. I want you to see them." 15 year old Harry Potter looked pleadingly at his girlfriend 14 year old Ginny Weasley.

"Okay Harry. I'm glad you trust me enough for me to see your memories." Harry smiled for what Ginny thought the first time in weeks, Harry had been guilt ridden over Cedric's death and Voldemort's return.

He took out his wand and put it towards him temple. Closing his eyes he pulled out a silvery strand, he put the strand into the containor In front of them on a table in the Room of Requirement.

**(1329 Prescott Street San Francisco, California; ****Halliwell Manor; Kitchen; 9:02 am)**

Phoebe Halliwell yawned as she walked into the kitchen of the Halliwell Manor, where her big sisters were already in the kitchen;

Prue Halliwell was sipping coffee and going through the mail, while Piper Halliwell was running around the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning Phoebe." Prue stated once she saw her youngest sister walk into the kitchen

"Morning." Phoebe yawned. Prue tore open an envelope, to reveal a letter written on yellow-ish paper; she began reading it and shrieked loudly,

"Piper!" She said excitedly running over to her younger sister.

_Dear Ms. __Halliwell, _

_You may or may not know me; I'm Harry Potter, your second cousin. My mom was Lily Potter nee Evans, your cousin. I recently saw my Parent's will, and Prue Halliwell was named my godmother. Why I wasn't informed before I don't know. As you may or may not know, I'm spending my summers at my Aunt Petunia's house…and let's just say I don't want to be here. Is there anyway, I can come and visit you? Not alone of course my girlfriend and my parent's friends would hunt me down if I did that. _

_Yours,_

_Harry_

_P: S send a reply with Hedwig._

"Prue…Do you think it's him? I mean he has to be at least 15 or 16…I wonder who he looks like? Lily or James?" Piper asked breathlessly.

"Umm……..WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT!?" Phoebe nearly yelled the last part. The two older women sighed and sat down at the kitchen.

"Okay Pheebs… Grams had a sister, named Paris. She had a kid named Petunia and then later another one named Lily. Lily married James, and then had Harry. But Petunia had her powers bound, and Lily didn't.

Therefore Petunia hates any and all magic, I can't imagine what Harry went though…"

Piper sniffed at the end. "Why haven't we seen or heard form them before now?" Phoebe asked

"Because their in England, Harry should have gone to Sirius, his godfather, or his godmother…" Prue explained to the younger out of the three women.

"Well, Write him back and tell him to come!" Phoebe exclaimed taking the letter into her hands, she tensed as she did so.

**Vision **

"_Ginny! Look out! Harry dove and tackled Ginny to the ground just as a green light flew past them. We see the camera pan out and we see Number 4 Privet Drive. _

**Flash**

_Harry was standing in a dark room, water trickling down the wall. He stood facing a man in the shadows. "I'll never tell you! You'll have to kill me first!" He yelled standing defiant. "Cucio!" A light flashed and Harry started screaming. _

**End Vision**

Well Good? Bad? Okay? I'll try to update as i get chapters written, but it gets kind of hard, Reviews really help me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here's Chapter two, Bubbles gave me the idea for this chapter.**

**Thanks to all the reviews and alerts/faves. **

**Chapter 2**

Phoebe gasped as she was pulled out the vision, silent tears running down her cheeks. "Pheebs? What was it?" Prue asked walking over to her sister.

"It…was Harry I think He's in trouble or is going to be… I felt it his pain Prue it felt like every nerve in my body was on fire." Phoebe trailed off "

Oh Pheebs..." Prue breathed out hugging Phoebe, Phoebe then explained the vision to them.

"Girls get packing we're going to England."

"We're doing what? Prue what about the club…And your photography? We can't just drop it!" Piper rambled.

"Piper! Harry is family. We dropped everything for Grams and we can do it again." Prue said in an 'I'm-the-older-sister-so-you-have-to-listen-to-me-voice.' Piper nodded slightly scared of her sister's wrath, she grabbed the cordless phone before running upstairs to pack before Prue yelled at her again. "We're really going to England?"

"Yes Pheebs we have too, you're in charge of writing a to-go version of the book of shadows before we go. I don't know if I can astral project across the ocean." Prue stated before walking up stairs to do packing also. Phoebe followed but going up to the attic.

"No Damien…I'm going on a trip to see some extended family…Yes Damien to England…Yes….Great! Just call Prue's cell phone if you need me. Thanks, bye." Piper sighed as she hung up and threw the cordless o the bed. After a few minutes she began packing, throwing some T-shirts in her bag she called out

"LEO!" Leo appeared a few seconds later in orbs "What's the matter? What happened?"

"We're going to England so tell them, that we won't be doing and demon-y problems."

"What why?"

"To pick up Prue's godson"

"They won't like this."

"Who cares?"

"Piper…"

"No Leo. I don't like what they do."

* * *

Meanwhile

DING DONG!

Prue frowned in thought as she walked toward the door, who would be here now? Neither Prue or her sisters were expecting any-wait

Prue smiled as she opened the door, revealing a fifteen or sixteen year old girl, with hazel green eyes wearing dark blue flares with purple stars down the side of the leg, and a chain hanging out of the left front pocket. She was also wearing a black tank top with a cat picture with the saying "This cat has sharp claws." On it, she had chocolate brown hair down to her shoulders, with two braids framing her face and black stud earrings. On her feet were black and red converse with rainbow laces.

"Hey Prue!" the teen smiled "I'm ready for my lesson!" Prue ushered the girl in "Hey Mia, listen we can't do your lesson today."

"Aww why not?"

"We're going to England to pick up my godson." Prue explained

"Oh can I go?! My aunt wont be back from France until September and then she usually goes right back out on business." Mia said giving the older woman the puppy dog eyes

"Call your aunt and if she says yes you can." Prue sighed

Mia squealed and practically ran to the kitchen, leaving Prue laughing behind her.

* * *

Two hours and four bags later the four girls were at the airport, waiting for their flight, Mia's aunt Katie had let Mia go with the sister only on the condition that she back for school, starting the following fall.

"Flight 713 for San Francisco to London England now boarding." Called a voice over the intercom the four looked at each other before heading to the gate and boarding the plane.

The plane ride went smoothly for the first hour and 15 minutes. Then the demons came.

Phoebe opened her compact mirror to add some chap stick when she caught movement in the mirror she looked in it and saw in the mirrors reflection a demon shimmered in, in the back of the plane. Phoebe snapped her mirror shut and bent over to where Piper was sitting beside her

"Piper freeze the room."

"Why?"

"Freeze it!"

Piper sighed annoyed before flicking her hands and everyone froze accept for Prue, Mia, Piper, Phoebe and the demon. "What's going on?" Prue voiced to her little sisters from across the aisle.

"Demon!" Phoebe shirked jumping out of her seat and running down the aisle until she reached the demon. She began attacking him with various martial arts and kick boxing moves. Piper and Prue followed and Mia stayed behind watching to make sure no one came out of the back rooms.

Prue telekinetically threw the demon into the wall. Piper watched carefully around her waiting to see if she needed to freeze the room again, Phoebe seeing Prue fight the demon was starting to look for something sharp.

"Pheebs!" Mia shouted from down the aisle, she threw what looked like to be a butter knife across the aisle floor, and Phoebe caught it as it slid in her hand. "Thanks Mia!" She shouted handing it to Prue who stabbed it into the demon, but not before he threw a fireball out a window and into the window. Making Part of the planes wing disappear.

Then the room unfroze.

Then the captain shouted "The plane is crashing!" and the plane began falling down.. making Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Mia tumbling into each other.

* * *

**Review please?**


End file.
